


Twice as Nice

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Diabetes inducing fluff, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu fluff, Pregnancy, next gen children, twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Created for a tumblr friend ~ A request for a fluffy and sweet Nalu fic that encompassed Natsu proposing to Lucy, marriage, pregnancy and family bonding. Get ready for the diabetes!!





	Twice as Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any and all comments - point out grammatical errors, typos, missing punctuation ~ and share some love too! What did you enjoy? The more I know, the better job I can do in my next story! Thanks in advance. ^^

"Luce, you're the only mad because I ate half the fire chicken before I got home." Natsu rummaged in the open bucket and withdrew another piece, biting and tearing off a huge mouthful.

Ire and disbelief warred openly on Lucy's face. Natsu had promised up and down that he'd bring home the full order from 8Island - and here he was almost bragging about how much of their supper he'd already eaten! "Dammit! For some reason, I'm always very hungry lately!" Lucy rubbed the swell of her abdomen with a hurt frown.

Setting his drumstick down, Natsu moved to stand beside Lucy. He crouched, nestled his head on their baby bump and listened intently.

"Quit it!" Lucy threaded her fingers into Natsu's wild pink locks, ostensibly to push him away, but more to enjoy how soft it felt. "You're weirding me out."

"Pfft." Natsu stood, a wide fang-tipped grin on his face. "You love it, and more importantly, so do our babies."

"Babies?"

"Yeah, you remember how much you like 'snuggling' me?" Natsu made air quotes and waggled his eyebrows. "Kinda the same reason why you're demanding pickles and ice cream, hot sauce on all your food, and grilled cheese for breakfast - five days running?"

"You're not bringing this up again. It wasn't just me." Lucy reached across the table and pulled the bag of takeout closer. She snagged a thigh in one hand and the bottle of hot sauce in the other, drenching the chicken before sighing her pleasure and starting to devour her food.

"I totally remember our wedding night." Natsu opened the waiting jar of pickles with a courtly flourish and served his wife several of the crunchy treats. "And I'm not just talkin' about how wild that night was - we're having two babies."

"Babies?" This time Lucy fully registered that Natsu had pluralized 'baby.' "B-babies? Two?" She clutched her stomach.

Natsu wanted to laugh as Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at her stomach, then at him and back to her swollen stomach. "Luce, calm down."

"Oh, you do not get to tell me to calm down." Lucy rubbed her forehead and then picked up another piece of fire chicken, pouring hot sauce overtop before taking a giant bite.

"Sorry." Natsu backed away and went into the fridge, making lots of noise as he searched for what he knew his wife would want next. He unwrapped the chocolate bar and put it next to Lucy's plate before sitting back down in his chair.

"Thank you," muttered Lucy. The raging hormones made her crazy at times - never weird as Natsu liked to tease - but she was getting used to pregnant life. "After we eat will you rub my feet?"

"Yup." Natsu tried but failed to keep his proud smile under control. Having two babies, two children to love - that was twice the blessing.

><><><

Lucy groaned and heaved herself onto her couch. Well, it was actually their couch. Hers and Natsu's. Yeah. After marrying him, all possessions, hers and his had mingled into theirs. Eight months pregnant and she missed how light she'd felt at five months. And even more shameful, Lucy missed the hot and steamy sex. At this point, she felt like a beached whale. No matter how often she guilted Natsu into telling her she was desirable - right now, she only felt gross and frumpy.

Time for a nap and Lucy searched her memory for something that would be assured to give her nice dreams. The perfect subject popped into her mind. Pulling the blanket over her bulk Lucy reminisced Natsu's proposal…

><><><

"Don't worry about the restaurant running out of dessert." Lucy shrugged and smiled as Natsu grabbed her hand, his fingers squeezed and she giggled. "It's not a big deal, really."

"I guess."

"Can we go to the park? I want to star-watch."

"That works." Natsu smiled at Lucy and absently patted his left pants pocket. "I mean, it's a good night for stars."

"Mmm hmm." Lucy leaned against Natsu and enjoyed his warmth on the short walk to the park from the restaurant. "You're being very accommodating."

"Stop with the insults."

"Stop with pretending you're dumb." Lucy surprised Natsu with a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Pretending?" Natsu shrugged. "If you insist."

"I do." Lucy sighed. "The stars are so bright tonight, even with the light pollution from Magnolia."

"Nothing is ever as bright or beautiful as you." Natsu stopped walking and smiled nervously at his date. "Nothing."

"Aren't you being weirdly nice tonight?" Lucy pointed to an empty bench. "Ooh! This is a great spot!" She dragged Natsu over and they sat close to one another. "So many stars."

"What I said before is still true - you're the brightest and most beautiful person in my life."

Shy from the praise, Lucy bit her lip and tried to look away.

Natsu captured her chin in his hands and gave her a sudden kiss. Pulling away, he began to laugh, slapping his knees. "Hah, haha, don't be mad Luce!"

"Mad? I know you get weird after kisses, Natsu." Lucy punched Natsu's shoulder. "You've been super weird for two weeks now. But I'd never be mad about one of your kisses."

"You're one of a kind."

"Better than weird." Lucy tilted her head back to look at the stars in earnest. "Thank goodness the weather cleared up tonight. There's so many stars on display!"

"I needed this after the damn restaurant ran out of sweets." Natsu let out an aggrieved sigh. "I didn't notice Erza, but was she there to eat every dessert?"

"It happens." Lucy shook her head. "But you need to stop blaming her for things like that."

"Yeah." A few minutes passed as Natsu and Lucy star-gazed in silence until Natsu reached over to hold tight onto Lucy's hand. "I have a question for you, Luce."

"What?" Lucy turned to look at Natsu. "D'you need to know how many woodchucks could chuck wood in ten minutes?" She giggled and winked. "Do blind people feel 'love at first sight'? Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?"

"Not now." Natsu turned to face Lucy and withdrew a tiny black velvet flocked box from his pocket. "Lucy, you're the most important person to me. Everything is better when we're together. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He flicked it open and displayed a silver band that held a pale yellow diamond.

Lucy's breath shuddered from her lips. "Yes."

Did Natsu kiss Lucy or did Lucy kiss Natsu after such a momentous question? Neither knew nor cared. All they knew was this kiss they were experiencing was full of love, desire and hope for a wonderful future.

><><><

The moment Lucy remembered best from her wedding to Natsu was the cake. It was seven layers of seven different flavours - each one more delicious than the last - and exactly as she'd requested. Natsu had given in to each and every one of her demands. She'd been very lenient, allowing Happy to serve as Natsu's best man, ahem, best exceed. Natsu wanted a hot sauce fountain rather than one serving melted chocolate - Lucy let that happen too. He wanted Romeo to use his magic to create rainbow fireworks after the ceremony and Lucy had said, 'yes.'

The cake, oh, the cake - buttercream covered and decorated with a wild selection of fondant flowers. Lucy had spent a lot of time designing the cake, but it had given her so much pleasure. It was hers, okay, theirs, but was built according to stories told to her from former Heartfilia servants. Layla Heartfilia's own wedding cake hadn't been much different.

Hands holding the silver knife together, Natsu and Lucy sliced a big piece of cake. Natsu picked up a small morsel and held it to Lucy's lips and Lucy returned the favour. They smiled at each other, easily ignoring the shouting voices of their guildmates to smash cake into each other's faces.

><><><

Wendy had come through and been able to cast a lasting Troia spell - quelling Natsu's motion sickness, allowing Natsu and Lucy an uneventful trip.

The tropical island was perfect. Not only had Natsu picked it as their honeymoon destination(with minimal interference from a disapproving Macao), he'd signed them up for several extra services. Couples massage, special excursions to nearby islands, and a private chef-catered dinner - everything Lucy could have ever wished for and more.

The three weeks on Galuna Island passed quick and slow at the same time. Lucy reveled in Natsu's attention all day - and thrilled at night to Natsu's passion.

><><><

Once Cerise and June reached six months of age they'd begun to exhibit their own personalities - very distinct from each other despite being twins. Cerise was always hungry and less fussy than June who would only settle down to sleep after listening to a story. Cerise had pink hair - the real reason for her name and June was a nod towards Lucy's father. Neither Natsu nor Lucy had felt much like saddling their offspring with any form of a feminine variation of 'Igneel' as a middle name. They'd try for a son in a year or two.

Lucy was taking easy information jobs once the twins were almost a year old. If Levy could leave her young brood alone for days at a time, surely it was no big deal for Lucy to follow suit - at least for shorter periods. Natsu, assisted by Happy took care of the children on those occasions.

Natsu began to bring home more jewels than ever from his jobs. Maturity or the threat of an angry wife did wonders for his previously careless ways - so he destroyed less property and finished sooner for speed bonuses.

More jewels per job meant longer passages of time between jobs - and Natsu loved every moment spent with his family. Lucy adored her husband, her children and Happy - who loved Cerise and June just as much as their parents did.

One evening, not long after the twins' second birthday, the whole extended family sat at the dinner table. Lucy cut a piece of fire chicken into small bites for Cerise and June, poured sippy cups of milk for them and doctored them with the lightest touches of hot sauce.

"How're my girls doing?" Natsu cooed at his daughters and then smiled at his wife. "And how is my wonderful wife?"

"More hungry than usual." Lucy smiled and began to pile her plate with fire chicken. "Maybe we should send Happy out to pick up another order."

"No need, I got extra." Natsu plucked a jar of pickles from the take-out bag. "You're gonna want a few of these too."

"Mmm, yeah." Lucy reached eagerly for the pickles. "That would hit the spot." Sudden alarm showed on her face. "Don't tell me…"

"Okay, I won't."

"Mama!" Cerise burbled, echoed by June (younger by only minutes).

"Mama." Lucy clutched her stomach, looking at Natsu and then at her stomach. "Make me grilled cheese for breakfast?"

Natsu couldn't sit still any longer, bouncing out of his seat. He ran around the table, scooped Lucy out of her chair and hugged her tight, kissing her soundly. "I bought chocolate bars too."


End file.
